Reunion
by Kirux
Summary: Immidiately after game. Oneshot. Seifer is having some inner conflicts about what he has done. More importantly, he needs to know how a certain someone feels about him. Seifer x Squall. Fluffy lime like story.


Okay so, I recently beat FFVIII again. Than I read some Squall x Seifer fics and I didn't find many that explained how Squall and Seifer made ammends after the war. I mean, I truly don't think it was just, "Hey babe! Let's fuck!" I wanna close the gap a little bit. Enjoy!  
-Kirux

Disclaimer: They belong to Square Enix, no matter how much we protest or deny it.

* * *

Reunion

* * *

Ever feel really sad, and you're not entirely sure why? Well, you do, but you just don't want to admit to yourself the truth of the matter. That's how I have been feeling every since everything went back to normal. Ever since I saw Garden fly over head of us. Ever since I came to realize that it wouldn't be as easy as; "Hey guys, sorry about all that! Don't mind if I come back do you? Promise I'll be good!" I wanted to go back right away, just run right through the gate and beg everyone to forgive me. I know that technically it wasn't all my fault, but I sure the fuck didn't try and stop it at all. I did so many thing that hurt everyone. I did so many things to hurt you…

"BOSS?" Heh, good old Fuijin, always there to snap me out of things, wether or not she knows it.

"Yea, Fu?" I looked at her and saw her smile a little bit. It had been such a long time since I had called her that. So long since I acted like a friend. Had I ever truly acted like a friend? Gyah, I feel like a little girl thinking about all this emotional bullshit, either that or like a just hit puber---

"Are you okay Seifer? You look kinda pale, y'know," My mind had stopped for a few seconds. I guess it showed on my face at the sudden realization in my mind. Everything I thought or said or felt or did, it all eventually came back to you. I glanced over to Raijin and I saw worry in his eyes. I stood up and put on my cocky grin like always. That's it Seifer, you know what to say and what to do to make them think you're okay, but you know you're not. How long can you keep this up?

"How about we take the train to Deling? Go out, do some stuff. The sea air is starting to make me sick," I picked up Hyperion and swung him over my left shoulder. I headed across the dock and towards the opposite side of Balamb City. I heard the other two whispering to themselves but I kenw they would follow me. That's what a posse is all about. You go everywhere together. Weather it be the right choice or not, they stick with you always. Fuijin and Raijin had done that for me. I know I would have done the same for them, yet I don't think they think the same, so I turned around and looked at them both square on.

"SEIFER?" Fuijin looked confused as all hell, and if she was than Raijin was lost beyond all hope.

"Hey guys, you know that I'm real sorry for everything I did over the past few months, right?" They looked at eachother, than back to me, and nodded warily, "And you know that I really appriciate you staying with me through it all, right?" They nodded again, " And you know that I would have done the same for you right?" They nodded again and I smiled, not my cocky grin, but a true smile. I knew they weren't lieing to me because they were too dumbfounded to lie.

"Um, Seifer, why do you want to go to Deling?" asked Fu. She had really broken a lot lately. Talking like a real person instead of a soldier, it took some time getting use to.

"Seems like a good place. I mean the big city, lots of people, clubs, bars, theatres, anything and everything. I just want to get away from here. Away from all my thoughts," I stopped and turned back around, "If you don't wanna go you don't have to, your choice."

I started to walk and heard them shuffle and run after me. I got to the intersection by the blacksmith's when I stopped dead. My eyes widened and I think I even gasped.

There he was, standing right infront of me as though he had been expecting me, except, he didn't seem to notice me. I looked around hurriedly and saw Fuijin and Raijin fast approaching. I didn't know what to do. If they came they would say something and I would get noticed. If I ran I would look like some kind of coward. I started panic. I felt the sweat start to bead on my forehead and than I heard the worste possible thing ever.

"There he is, Squall!" a familiar voice said.

"…How convenient," Squall turned and our eyes met. I saw Quistis walk out of Chicken Wuss' house followed by the Wuss himself. It was too late for me to run so I decided to play it cool. Act natural. What was natural for me now-a-days though? I can't just act like I did before everything went down. Wait, sure I can. I'm Seifer Almasy damnit. I can do what I please.

"Hey Leonheart," I swung Hyperion over my shoulder once again and right on cue Fu and Rai showed up behind me, classic Displinary Committee pose achieved out of pure chance, nice, "You looking for me or something? 'Cause if so I'm right here."

"Classic Seifer right there," Zell said rolling his eyes, " Just as much of a pompous ass as ever."

I twitched as Quistis nodded and Squall grunted in agreement, "Did you guys come here merely to rag on me? If so I suggest you leave because I seriously don't want to hear it," I turned away from them and felt their shock to my reply. I ignored them and continued to walk towards the train station.

"Seifer, wait," Squall walked up behind my and grabbed my shoulder. I stopped and nearly died. It was too much to see him and to have him touch me all within a span of five minutes. I didn't know why I felt like this. I just felt like…with everything I had done…I had betrayed him the most; not Balamb, not my posse, not even myself, but Squall, "Seifer, we didn't come here to 'rag on you.' We came here to see how you were doing. Well I did anyways."

"I needed to see my mom so I tagged along," Zell obviously didn't want anything to do with this, or me for that matter.

"I had nothing better to do," Good old Instructer Trepe, always trying to find a way to waste time. What, did I just call myself a waste of time? Damnit…

"I'm fine, thanks for you concern," I looked back and smiled at them. I saw the shock on wuss' face and Quistis do a double take. Squall stood there though, with a small frustrated frown of disbelief.

"If you insist, Seifer. You know, you are always welcome back to the Garden. Actually, I was really hoping you would come back without us, well me, having to invite you. It will always be a safe haven for you, as long as I'm headmaster anyways," he gave me one fo those rare Squall smiles. I loved seeing them, and I hadn't gotten any since we were very young. I smiled back, I knew it must have looked rather forlone, but I don't care how people see me anymore. They wouldn't believe it anyways. I was the evil ex soccerress' knight to them. Always up to no good in their minds, and always had been. I nodded at him and turned back around. Fuijin and Raijin were waiting on the trains station's steps for me. I went to go meet up with them for our sporadic getaway trip when I heard another thing that made me even more confused inside.

"I never blamed you, Seifer," I stopped and looked back at Squall, "For anything that happened, I never blamed you. I never will. To me, you'll always be one of us. You can rest assured in that," he gave me another one of those smiles and turned away, heading back to the Garden.

"Guys, I don't I think I wanna go anywhere anymore…" I walked back towards the docks and my makeshift home, leaving Fu and Rai even more confused than earier.

It was just an old abandoned shack the fisherman let me stay in, but it was home. They had some kind of pity for me, either that or they thought I was going to kill them if they didn't agree when I had asked them if it was okay if I stayed here for a few months until I get back on my feet. I laid down on my tiny little cot and stared up and the holey ceiling. I sighed.

"I don't get it," I said to myself, "I was so worried about what he thought, and now that I know, I feel even more miserable than before. I feel…"

How do I feel? What do I want to do right now? Where do I want to be? Who did I want to be with? I knew the answers to most of these questions, I just didn't know if I wanted to face them or not.

"You're Seifer Almasy, you can do what ever you damn well please!" I told myself while sitting up. I knew what I had to do, and if now wasn't the time to do it, than it never would be.

I got up and walked back to the intersection, this time turning and walking along the main road out of town. I stopped by the shop and bought a couple of supplies, just in case I ran into something horrendous in the ten minute walk to Balamb Garden. Though monster encounters were way down nowadays, damn shame.

One hour and three freak encounters with a T-Rexaur later, I found myself in front Balamb Garden's gates. It had been quite awhile since I had stood on these steps. The last time I had been looking back at it, despising it, cursing it for stealing my freedom. Now I was looking at it knowing it was the only place I would truly ever be free. I took a deep breath and walked through the gate to the main entrance. I walked past the gatesmen and he did a double take at me and probably thought he was dreaming. I entered the main hall and smiled. Everything was exactly how I remembered it, down the the very last detail. Either it didn't take a lot of damamge, or they repaired it VERY well. I headed towards Squall's room than I remembered he said something about he was headmaster, so I went to go the headmaster's office, but that didn't seem very Squallish. I quess people had noticed me and thought I was crazy for pacing back and forth in front of the elevator. I mean really, it's not everyday you see an ex-student who was a majourly evil guy in a war pacing back and forth mumbling "Where the hell would he be?" I decided to give up and ask someone, but I didn't want to scare the students so I went to the infimary.

"Doctor Kadowaki? Are you here?" I called out looking around.

"Kadowaki hasn't worked here for months, someone needs to get with the, oh my!" I turned to see a girl standing over a patient. She was rather short and had brown hair that curved outward at the end, right over her shoulders. She seemed rather startled to see me, as I was her.

"Oh, I didn't know, um I was just wondering where I could find the headmaster."

"Squall? Are you going to attack him, because if so, I'll be forced to take you out," She pulled out a pair on nunchuku from what seemed like nowhere and stood in a fighting stance. She seemed awfully familiar.

"No! Of course not! I mean, why would I?" she raised an eyebrow at me and I remembered who she was, "Oh I rememebr now. You were in his party a lot. Man, you're a good fighter, and a great spell caster."

"Flattery will get you no where fast."

"Damnit, just trust me already! I have no weapon! I have nothing junctioned! I can't even cast any magic! I just want to talk to Leonheart, okay?"

She relaxed a little , but still looked really wary, "Fine, you should be able to find him in his room. The same one he had before. You rememeber where that is right?"

"Yes, I remember where that is!" I stalked off feeling stupid because I could have avoided that whole mess just by going on instinct. I walked past the Quad and heard shouts and screams as students prepared for the Garden Festivel, it's been awhile since I saw one of those. Than I passed by the cafeteria. I chuckled to myself as I rememebred the time Cicken Wuss came running in looking for hotdaogs, right before my last SeeD test, the one Squall passed with flying colours. Finally I arrived to the dorms, I didn't stop to look or anything, my feet knew the path automatically. It's amazing how old habits come back so fast, or maybe, it was never truly forgotten.

Before I realized it I was in front of his door. I felt nervous all of a sudden. What would I say to him? Is there anything to say? What was I doing here? I know, it was because I wanted to be here. I breathed in deeply and knocked on his door. I heard a grumble and a curse as Squall moved towards the door.

"Damnit Selphie! For the last time, I don't want to join the festivel committee!" He looked up and the best look of shock spread onto his face.

"I wish I had a camera right about now," I smiled at him, "May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess…" he moved aside and I walked in looking around.

"Man these rooms are huge! I'm kind of regretting that I never tried harder to become a SeeD, " he jestured toward the bed seemingly offering me a seat and I took it. I was kinda sore after those T-Rexaurs.

"Why did you come here?" He sat back down at his desk and started to roffle through some paperwork.

"I came here because…" he seemed so shrewed now. I was kind of scared that I was wasting his time. Yeah I was definitely wasting his time. He frowned in pure annoyance while reading one of the papers. I got up and headed for the door, "Nevermind, it wasn't important. Look you're obviously busy so I'm going to leave. I'll see you around Balamb maybe."

I stepped on the access pad and the door opened. I sighed to myself, than I felt it again. His hand on my shoulder, asking my to not go.

"Seifer," he voice had that twinge of sadness in it again.

"Yeah, Squall?" I turned my head around to see him slightly. His usual stony, confident glare was gone from those magnificent slate coloured eyes. Now they were nothing but stony pools of concern, regret, and all those emotion that makes a person sad.

"You must have come here for a reason you thought was important, or you wouldn't have come here at all. I still know what kind of person you are, Seifer, so there's no shrugging this off. Please stay," he let his hand drop to his side, "if only just to tell me whatever made you come here."

"Squall," I looked away from him. Damnit Seifer, why are you being such an emotional guppy? You're never like this you're strong and forceful. You demand respect and answers. You don't just stand there, head hung like a defeated little girl. Than again, there had always been that exception for Squall. It was okay for me to be this way around the younger male. We had been together for as long as both of us could remember. I took in a deep breath that restored my confidence a little bit and I looked at Squall dead on, "I'm here because I need someone to tell me the answers to all my questions. You seemed to be the only person I could think of."

"So I'm just your answer man?" his voice seemed hurt.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" I took another deep breath and just let it all flow out, "I need someone, no not someone, I need you to tell me that you don't hate me. That everything will be okay. That I will be able to move on, beyond everything I have done. I need you to tell me that we can still be friends, that I still have friends. That I despite my actions before and during the war, that I was a good person. I know that's streatching it. I don't know what to think of myself. Lately I haven't even been thinking about myself. It's only been you. What you think of me, what you didn't think of me, if you think of me. I betrayed you so badly Squall. I'm so sorry. I know this isn't very manly, and it's not very Seifer-ish, standing here asking all these questions and even crying. Begging you for comfort. You can think me weak for this just, just say something to let me know how you feel about everything, about me."

I was truly crying, not blubbering of course, but the tears were still there and I was grabbing his shoulders, looking down, square into his eyes. I saw him thinking, I saw him processing everything I had just said.

"Seifer," I went rigid as he reached up and gently wiped off some tears on my cheek, resting his hand there,"Seifer, you silly man. Yeah, I said silly. Not very Squall like, standing here actually comforting somebody. But you're not just somebody, you're Seifer Almasy; orphan, once head of the disciplinary committee, ex student, ex sorcerress' knight, you're all of these things, but one you're on thing that will never, ever change, do you know what that is?" I shook my head, "My best friend. Sure you've given me a lot of bullshit through the years. We've had our ups and mostly downs. People would say we are bitter rivals and enemies, but they never sawwhat it was like when we were justhanging out, nor did they see us when we were little. So I am still your friend, and you may never win the best friend of the year award, but you were always there for me when I needed you to be. Of course I don't hate you, and yes you are a pretty decent person when you want to be. Most importantly," He but a hand on eitehr side of my face and turned it to look straight at him. I had turned away earlier, partly in embarrassment, partly in guilt, "You never betrayed me Seifer, and I will never see it that way. You did what you thought you should do, and that's what is important to me. If you had betrayed your dream, than that's when I would have gotten angry at you."

"Squall," I leaned down a little more so that my forehead was resting on his, I closed my eyes and smiled, "thank you for this. Thank you for telling me everything I needed to hear."

"I meant it all Seifer," he removed his hands from my face and slipped his arms around my waste, hugging me. I returned the favour and held him around his shoulders., and kissed his forehead.

He reached his neck up and softly pressed his lips against mine. It had been so long since we had last kissed. Since we had been intimate. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He moved his arms up around my neck, pulling me down further into the kiss.I moved an arm down around his waist andpulled him closer to me,my other armmoving up and down his back. Thankfully he didn't have his coat on like normal. I moved him back towards the bed and pushed him down onto it. He looked up at me, his slate eyes now shining with lust, desire, want, love. I slipped my trench coat off and climbed over him, kissing him deeper this time. He moved his hands up my back, under my shirt and I took in a sharp breath. I bit his lower lip particially on accident, but it worked out as good payback. He growled at my a little and I bit his lip harder. I placed my hand on his hip and thrusted against in slightly, he leaned his head back and moaned a little bit. I seized my oppurtunity and bit down into the nape of his neck. His hand found its way to my ass and he started kneading it. I growled a little back at him. I looked up and saw him smirking. I didn't realize how much I had truly missed him until that moment.

I stopped thinking after that and lost myself in our reunion. Only one thought crossed my mind later that night, as I lay there in Squall's bed, his head resting on my chest. I had finally made ammends with my best friend, my rival, my complete opposite, my idol, but most importantly; my lover. So I was certain that everything was going to be okay from now on.

* * *

Mostly fluff with a splash of spice. I hope you guys at least thought it was well written. People ahven't seem to be liking my stories lately, so I decided to do soemthing different. This will be my last story for awhile. Firstly, I'm not going to be home for awhile, and secondly I'm out of good ideas. Please reply if you liked this! Thanks!  
-Kirux 


End file.
